Extrañas enfermedades- Max
by GalaxyWaifu
Summary: No terminaba de comprender por qué el tacto de Nikki empezaba a serle diferente. Por qué su sonrisa le hacía sentirse enfermo, no en un mal sentido, si no en uno donde se sentía débil, acalorado, con las rodillas temblándole. Creyó que con el tiempo aquella especie de malestar se iría; pero estaba terriblemente equivocado.


❝ **Hanahaki** : Condición ficticia en la cual el enfermo vomita y tose pétalos de flores por un amor unilateral o mejor dicho mal correspondido.❞ 

* * *

La enfermedad empezó alrededor de los 10 años. La época en la que conoció a Nikki y a Neil, cuando aún era un niño. Y como era demasiado pequeño, no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Max nunca fue una persona especialmente sentimentalista. De hecho, había sido tachado de cruel e insensible en miles de ocasiones. Y no podía negarlo; esas acusaciones tenían algo de verdad. Pero viendo su historia antes del campamento, era fácil saber por qué ni siquiera conocía demasiado bien sus propios sentimientos.  
Había sido criado en un hogar donde el afecto escaseaba. Hogar donde era necesario acostumbrarse al silencio de una casa vacía, porque nadie hablaba.  
Tuvo que aprender a ser independiente por sí mismo, y debido a la soledad de su vida, desarrolló una personalidad manipuladora, egoísta, cínica y apática.  
Debido a dicha forma de ser nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, porque casi todo el mundo huía de "la mala influencia" que era. O que fingía ser.

Él conoció todo eso en Camp Campbell, todo lo que le faltaba.  
El cariño familiar entre consejeros y campistas, la lealtad, la verdadera amistad, y por supuesto, el amor.  
El amor de esos ojos rosados, como cuarzos, que aparecían hasta en sus sueños, volviendo la tortura diaria en una droga adictiva que lo hacía desear más. Droga que lo carcomía por dentro cada vez que despertaba por la mañana y la fantasía se disipaba.

No fue en seguida. No se trató de un flechazo. Nikki captó su atención el primer día que la vio, pero sus sentimientos fueron lentos, como un plato bien cocinado. Tan lentos y tan paulatinos, que para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba condenado.  
Condenado a sonreír sólo porque ella lo hacía, porque la felicidad de aquella niña con dos coletas le hacía feliz a él también. Condenado a seguirla en sus extrafalarias ideas, a que Nikki se convirtiese en su compañera de crimen perfecta. Porque le complementaba a la perfección; lo que no se le ocurría a Max, se le ocurría a ella. Y aquello era peligroso, porque los dos podían volar el mundo con el mero hecho de estar juntos. Max lo sabía, con la idea adecuada hubiesen conquistado lo que quisieran. Pero el conquistado fue él, por Nikki, por su esencia salvaje y libre, que no hacía más que maravillarlo.

De niño no lo entendía. No terminaba de comprender por qué el tacto de Nikki empezaba a serle diferente. Por qué su sonrisa le hacía sentirse enfermo, no en un mal sentido, si no en uno donde se sentía débil, acalorado, con las rodillas temblándole. Creyó que con el tiempo aquella especie de malestar se iría; pero estaba terriblemente equivocado.  
La cercanía a Nikki no parecía afectarle igual que a él, tratándole como siempre. Seguía viéndole de la misma manera, sin percatarse que cada vez que se sentaba a su lado en un gesto despreocupado, Max escondía las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, porque le sudaban. El rostro del niño no le traicionaba, podía mantener una expresión huraña e indiferente, pero sus manos eran otra historia, y por eso debía ocultarlas. Porque también le temblaban nerviosamente.  
No lo habló con nadie, ni siquiera con David. Prefería mantener las cosas para sí mismo e intentar solucionarlas sólo, pero para su desgracia, fueron a peor.

Mientras él sufría todos estos cambios en silencio, empezó a notar cómo Nikki y Neil comenzaban a formar algo que lo dejaba fuera. Algo que no le gustaba.  
Al principio, cuando veía a Nikki con esa preciosa sonrisa infantil en su rostro, se sintió afortunado de poder verla. No sabía a qué se debía, pero si ella era feliz, no le importaba. Luego, cuando captó a Neil sonriendo de la misma manera, hacia Nikki, sus alarmas saltaron y su estómago dió un vuelco dentro de su cuerpo, que le hizo tener una arcada.  
No fue si no hasta que, una mañana, sin previo aviso, había terminado por verlos juntos sentados muy cerca, demasiado. La atmósfera entre ellos era íntima, reconfortante.  
Se reían por algo que había dicho Nikki, mientras Neil sacudía la cabeza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, regañándola. Eran felices y se notaba, quizá porque estaban descubriendo el primer amor.  
Max tuvo que retirarse de la escena, salir corriendo. Pronto tuvo que detenerse, sintiendo cómo su corazón caía en un abismo absoluto, lleno de frío y soledad. Todo le daba vueltas, algo en su pecho le desgarraba y le lastimaba, luchando por ser expulsado. Y no tardó mucho; apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, vomitó pétalos de flores. Su garganta había sufrido algún daño con la expulsión, uno que otro arañazo, pero estaba intacta. Aún así, le horrorizó terriblemente la escena. Cientos de pétalos estaban a sus pies, producto de sus acciones anteriores. Pétalos de una flor en concreto. Peonía rosa.  
El rosa de dichos pétalos era intenso, brillante y puro. Como los ojos de Nikki, ojos que pronto comprendió que lo habían enamorado sin ni siquiera luchar por ello.

A partir de ése momento aquella situación se repetió incontables veces. Cada vez que los veía juntos, cada vez que veía que Nikki salía corriendo de su lado para fastidiar a Neil, cada vez, él vomitaba pétalos. Siempre a espaldas de todos, ocultándose, porque le avergonzaba lo bajo que había caído al permitir que todo aquello le afectase de esa manera. Porque, aunque ni Neil ni mucho menos Nikki sabían aún lo que les pasaba, Max sí lo sabía, y estaba descubriendo lo amargo que podía ser el amor.

Delante de ellos, aunque su garganta le doliese por la última tanda de pétalos, Max disimulaba. Nadie supo nada nunca, nadie notaba cómo miraba a Nikki cuando nadie lo observaba. Nadie llegó a saber que tenía una herida que se reabría cuando ella le sonreía.  
Y como nadie supo nada, no fue de extrañar que su amistad siguiese creciendo. Creció tanto que traspasó ese verano, una vez finalizó los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para intercambiar datos. Siguieron hablándose, madurando juntos, poniéndose de acuerdo para verse cuando podían, y juraron volver todos los veranos al campamento.  
Cumplieron, claro que sí, especialmente Nikki y Neil, que poco a poco tenían más y más claro lo que había entre ellos con el pasar de los años.  
Y Max siempre era el tercero, el secreto masoquista, que acudía siempre a sus dobles citas con alguna chica diferente. El amigo que hacía bromas ácidas para cortar el momento romántico. Porque si no lo hacía, sentía cómo el familiar dolor en su garganta subir y contraerla, dispuesto a expulsar los miles de fragmentos que ya formaban parte de su ser.

Los años pasaron. Dejaron de ser niños, pero nunca dejaron de estar juntos. Nikki y Neil dejaron de ser novios a ser prometidos, y Max fue el padrino de su boda.  
Los pétalos no paraban de multiplicarse, ahora inclusive había gotas de sangre en alguno de ellos, pero ése día tan especial para sus mejores amigos, él se presentó incluso con una sonrisa. Recibió a los invitados, familiares de los novios y otros conocidos. David lo recibió con un abrazo y un manotazo en la espalda. "Estoy orgulloso de ti" murmuró el pelirrojo en su oído, mientras tomaba delicadamente a su acompañante, Gwen, del brazo. Ésta lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, denotando la felicidad al verlo, y ambos se marcharon a sentarse. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en una iglesia, al más puro estilo anticuado, cediendo a los deseos de la madre de Neil y no a los de Nikki, que quería una boda al aire libre.

—¿Se puede?—La voz ronca de Max retumbó en la sala privada de la novia. El patético de Neil le había rogado para que echase un ojo a Nikki y le contase cómo estaba, porque llevaba una semana sin verla. Al ser judío, pudo haber alguna complicación acerca del casamiento de él con una persona no judía, pero su madre (su padre sentía demasiado agrado hacia Nikki Y SU MADRE como para negar nada) había accedido a "permitir" que su hijo se casase con ella a cambio de que respetasen una tradición familiar de no verse la semana antes de la boda. Cuando escuchó un "Adelante", Max abrió la puerta y su expresión apática fue sustituida por una de sorpresa total ante lo que tenía delante;

El vestido de novia de Nikki tenía un corte de sirena espectacular. Blanco inmaculado, con una cola larga, ligera pedredería que iluminaba la tela cuando se movía, y un velo sujetado al pelo de color menta mediante una diadema, no parecía si no un ángel descendido del cielo. El cabello siempre revuelto ahora estaba alisado y peinado, sujetado por miles de pinzas en un moño alto. Los ojos de Nikki se movieron y se clavaron en los suyos a través del espejo; estaban maquillados, resaltando lo grandes que eran y cuán pobladas eran sus pestañas. Al reconocerlo, sus labios, pintados de un tono melocotón, se curvaron en una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta. Sin perder tiempo, ella se volvió, a la vez que se reía con ése tono infantil que jamás había perdido con el pasar de los años.

—¿Crees que un poco de barro le irá bien a este vestido?—Max fingió reír, para disimular que el aire le faltaba por la impresión, para que ella no notase que sus extremidades se habían vuelto gelatina.

—Estás perfecta.—Debía medir todo lo que le decía para que no se notase el amor que le procesaba, se había vuelto un experto en pensar antes de hablar.—Neil está que se sube a las paredes.

—Me lo imaginaba. Ha sido una semana muy dura.—Nikki suspiró, mirando hacia la puerta lateral por donde su madre y las damas de honor se habían ido después de prepararla.—Aún no me creo que Erid y Nerris hayan aceptado ser damas de honor. Todo parece un sueño.

"Para mí es una pesadilla" ése egoísta pensamiento inundó la mente de Max, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Nikki, se disipó por sí solo.

—¿Qué pasa, Nik?—La joven lo miró, mordiéndose el labio y notando vagamente el dolor.

—¿Y si soy una mala esposa?—Murmuró, presa de sus propias inseguridades. Destacaba por ser segura de sí misma, determinante y valiente. Pero a minutos de casarse, estaba hecha un amasijo de dudas que no le había confesado a nadie.—Temo hablar de esto por si alguien cree que no quiero casarme. Pero... ¿Y si soy mala esposa?—Repitió, notando como las lágrimas inundaban sus rosados ojos, amenazando con arruinar su maquillaje.

Max se acercó a ella, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Durante muchos años habían sido mejores amigos. Ella se apoyaba en él, había llorado en su hombro, habían reído juntos. Y a pesar de haberla visto en todas las situaciones posibles, en las malas, en las peores y en momentos gloriosos donde sentía que su corazón moriría, como al verla con el vestido de novia,los sentimientos no cambiaban. Jamás lo harían.

—Vas a ser una estupenda esposa, Nikki. Porque eres una fantástica compañera, excelente amiga y un espécimen de ser humano excepcional. Además de una ladrona de comida.—Aquello último provocó que Nikki se riese, interrumpiendo el posible llanto.—Eres magnífica, valiente, alegre, carismática y risueña. Eres...—Entonces los ojos rosas que lo miraban con atención volvieron a hechizarlo como el primer día. Durante segundos que fueron eternos, Max sólo pudo observar atentamente los iris magenta con los que había soñado por diez años. Para él, ahora sólo existían ellos dos. Pero como siempre, el hechizo se terminaba, y Max aterrizaba en la realidad; soñaba despierto con la novia de otro.—Eres tú. Con eso basta.—Y en contra de lo que se había prometido, depositó un beso en la blanca frente femenina. Nikki emitió una risita, ya feliz y tranquila, pero Max sentía que cada palabra que dijo había sido arrancada de su cínico corazón, y que con ése beso había terminado por romperse.—Ahora vamos. Te están esperando.

La marcha nupcial inundó la iglesia. Los invitados estaban de pie, mirando hacia la entrada, donde la novia hizo su aparición, del brazo del padrino. Max caminó al lado de Nikki de forma acompasada, dándose cuenta de que más de la mitad de los presentes lloraban. Sabía que en algún momento él haría lo mismo, pero no por las mismas razones.  
Neil, cuyo alargado cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje de novio de color oscuro y una curiosa corbata vino tinto, alargó su mano hacia Nikki, una vez la tuvo cerca. De forma inmediata, ella apartó su brazo del de Max, y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, colocándose frente al altar. Le dedicó una última sonrisa al que era su padrino y mejor amigo, para luego mirar a su futuro esposo y volver a expulsar a Max del universo que ella y Neil formaban.  
Max la imitó, poniéndose en la posición especial que ocupaba el padrino; donde desgraciadamente podía verlo todo. Sonreía apretando los dientes, sintiendo cómo los pétalos inundaban su boca, reteniéndolos en la garganta. Debía ser un buen actor o tener suerte y que nadie reparase en él, porque la ceremonia pasó y nadie le extrañó que él se mantuviese estático todo el tiempo.  
La peor parte fue cuando Neil le colocó la alianza a Nikki de forma tan amorosa, tan vívida, que la imaginación le jugó una mala pasada y por un segundo, pensó que era la mano de él la que completaba ese pacto ceremonial. Las lágrimas pronto inundaron sus ojos y no tardaron en caer, no podía aguantar más, se estaba rompiendo por cada segundo que pasaba.

—Y por el poder que se me ha sido concedido... Les declaro marido y mujer.—La iglesia irrumpió en aplausos felicitando a la joven pareja, que se dirigieron a la salida de la misma para subirse a la limusina que habían alquilado.

En ése momento de felicidad, nadie reparó en la ausencia de Max, que había huido justo en la dirección contraria. Huido, la palabra perfecta, porque quería escapar de la visión de la mujer que amaba con su mejor amigo. No terminaba de asumir que esas cosas le pasasen a él. ¿Quizá era karma por haber sido un desgraciado desde niño? No lo sabía.  
Detrás de la iglesia, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, inclinado hacia delante, vomitó todos los pétalos de peonía rosa que le llenaban la noca. Volvía a tener 10 años, el corazón roto, el alma destrozada y los sentimientos revueltos por ése rosa que inundaba el suelo. El mismo tono rosado que tenían los ojos que ahora se alejaba de su vida, permaneciendo lejos de él para siempre.


End file.
